A Party In Woodbury
by TheFilmDirector2013
Summary: What happens when Phillip throws a party in Woodbury and Merle helps Milton enjoy the celebration? A humorous story on how Milton reacts when he loosens up and enjoys a Woodbury town party. / ONE SHOT


~ Months before Welcome To The Tombs ~

Milton couldn't believe the governor was having another party in Woodbury, didn't Phillip understand how to preserve resources? Obviously not. Milton sighed with frustration as he walked out of the main building in Woodbury and saw people walking around Woodbury with cups of juice in their hands, plates of food in their hands, slightly loud music was playing a few feet away. It was night time, the air was slightly cool. Milton walked over to where Andrea, Caesar and Merle were. Andrea, Merle and Caesar were talking and laughing about something unknown to Milton. All three of them had cups of punch in their hands. Milton sighed as Merle looked at Milton with an amused smile.

"You enjoying yourself there, Milty?" Merle said with a laugh that was shared between him and Caesar.

Milton raised an eyebrow at Merle and looked with an offended stare.

"It's MILTON." Milton said almost coldly. "And you know as much as I do, this party is unnecessary. Once again, we're using up way too much resources to make this party happen and - "

"Milton, Milton," Caesar interrupted. "Man, you are the most uptight guy I know." Merle laughed with a shake of his head. "You know what you need to do? Relax and just enjoy the celebration. I mean - just ONCE, hmm?"

Andrea patted Milton on the shoulder with a brief smirk.

"You still have tomorrow, Milton for your research." Andrea said lightly. "Just try to forget everything is wrong with the world for one night. It might help on tomorrow."

Milton looked down with a brief frown and nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah - yeah alright, I - I guess I could, yeah." Milton said lightly.

"Good, come on, I'll get you and I some food, hmm?" Andrea said as she walked away with Milton.

Merle smirked with a evil stare.

"Hey, I just got an idea on how to loosen up ole' uptight, Milty." Merle said.

Caesar laughed.

"Oh yeah? How?" Caesar asked.

"Follow me." Merle said as he lightly wrapped his arm around Caesar's shoulder, walking away down the street of Woodbury with him.

* * *

Andrea and Milton were walking over towards the punch bowl as they were talking about Woodbury, Phillip and Michonne.

"And so that's when she found me." Andrea said with a nod. "Had she never found me, I'd probably be dead by now."

Milton nodded as he glanced at Andrea.

"You're lucky you found her then." Milton said lightly.

Andrea nodded with a slightly saddened smile.

"Yeah, I am." Andrea said in a slightly low voice.

Andrea and Milton stopped by a big punch bowl, sitting on a table.

"Oh hey, you want something to drink?" Andrea asked. "I know you won't eat but at least have some punch."

Milton sighed as he reached across the table and grabbed a cup.

"Yeah I could use something cold." Milton said as he poured punch into his cup.

As Milton took a sip of his punch, he frowned slightly.

"Mmm, this - this punch has an - odd taste to it." Milton said. with a slight shake of his head."Tastes - slightly stronger than the punch the Governor usually serves."

Andrea takes a sip of the punch in her hands.

"Mine's taste fine." Andrea said with a slight shrug.

"Well, maybe it's just my taste buds are - off - tonight?" Milton said in a slightly questionable tone, before taking another big sip of the punch."

* * *

~ An Hour Later ~

Andrea was talking with Phillip and Merle over by the door of the main building in Woodbury.

"So have you seen Milton this evening?" Phillip asked with a slight smirk. "He was pretty peeved at me for having this party tonight."

"Yeah, he's really into his research." Andrea said with a brief smirk.

Phillip nodded with a light laugh.

"He's the best we have in the research team," Phillip said. "He means well - he just needs to let loose - sometimes."

"Oh, I think he should be loosening up any minute now, Governor." Merle said with a brief laugh.

Milton had just finished his third cup of punch and he was feeling more heated than an indoor sauna. As he danced slowly to the music he heard a few feet away, he almost tripped and fell to the ground. He laughed almost loudly as he held on to a nearby bench for some support.

"Uh oh, don't fall Milton." Milton said to himself aloud in a slightly slurred speech, before laughing.

At that moment, he heard the loud sounds of Def Leppard, particularly Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar On Me. He looked forward and saw a big crowd gathered all around, listening to the music. Milton raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

* * *

Phillip, Andrea and Caesar were walking towards the loud music and big crowd of people they saw several feet away from them.

"So, it sure looks like the residents of Woodbury are having a good time." Andrea said with a smirk. "It makes you almost forget we're in the middle of an apocalypse."

Merle laughed.

"That's the point, darlin'" Merle said with a laugh from Caesar.

"Yeah, these people deserve it." Phillip said with a smirk. "For so many months, they've lived - in fear, it's time they spend one night to = not be afraid but to have some fun."

"And what's more fun than Def Leppard?" Merle said with a laugh shared between him and Caesar.

As Phillip, Merle, Caesar and Andrea walked closer to the crowd, Phillip frowned slightly, hearing someone loudly singing from the middle of the crowd.

"Sounds like someone's got the crowd going." Andrea said as she stood on her tip toes, trying to see over the crowd.

Phillip nodded as he, Merle, Caesar and Andrea walked closer to the crowd.

As they walked through the crowd and stood right in the middle front section, Phillip and Andrea looked in utter shock at what they saw. In the middle of the crowd, getting the entire crowd hyped up was Milton. With a microphone in hand, he was singing and dancing wildly to Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar On Me.

"Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on, livin' like a lover with a radar phone!" Milton sang loudly into the microphone. "Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp, Demolition woman, can I be your man!"

Merle laughed and clapped loudly.

"Oh there he goes! Now that's being loose!" Merle said with a laugh shared between him and Caesar.

Phillip looked at Milton with a frown of complete shock.

"What is he doing?" Phillip said in a slightly low voice.

Andrea smirked and slightly shook her head.

"Having - a good time, I guess?" Andrea said with a slight scoff. "Although, I never thought I'd see Milton - act like this."

Milton was dancing and swirling all around to the music as the crowd cheered loudly for him as if he were a singer at a rock concert.

"Take a bottle, shake it up, break the bubble, break it up!" Milton sang loudly into the mic, while dancing. "Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love, pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up! Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough, I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah!"

Phillip frowned with confusion and continued shock at Milton dancing all around wildly and singing.

Merle and Caesar were constantly laughing and cheering with amusement.

"Ok, that's enough, that's enough." Phillip said as he walked quickly over to Milton and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to where he, Andrea, Merle and Caesar were.

"Milton, what - " Phillip began before being cut off by Milton.

"Hey! It's the GOVERNOR!" Milton said in a slightly slurred speech, followed by loud laughter.

Phillip looked at Milton with a confused stare.

"What's wrong with you?" Phillip asked.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong with me, PHILLIP." Milton said playfully before laughing again. "I'm just - letting LOOSE. Isn't that what you said to do?"

Merle and Caesar laughed while Andrea stared at Milton with a curious smirk.

Phillip shook his head with a frown.

"Wait, you - your breath smells like alcoho - Milton, have you been drinking?" Phillip asked.

Milton frowned briefly and then burst into loud laughter as he lightly pushed Phillip away.

"Have I been drinking? HA! HA Phillip!" Milton said in a slurred speech between laughter. "Nooooo, silly, I - I had punch."

Andrea looks down and scoffs with a smirk.

"There's alcohol in the punch." Andrea said in a low voice.

Phillip glanced at Andrea with a suspicious stare.

As the song on the loud stereos in Woodbury changes to "Everybody Have Fun Tonight" by Wang Chung, Milton hollers loudly.

"Uh oh, song change! Everybody have fun tonight!" Milton yelled loudly in a slurred speech. "Bye Phillip!"

Milton tries to walk away from Phillip but Phillip pulls Milton back to him.

"No, no wait, Milton - how many cups of punch have you had?"

Milton sighed loudly and laughed as he shook his head with a smile.

"Uh - uh - this many." Milton said as he drunkenly displayed six fingers to Phillip.

Andrea's eyes widens slightly.

"You've had SIX cups of alcohol?" Andrea asked with slight shock in her voice.

Milton frowns as he yanks his arm away from Phillip.

"Aww, it wasn't alcohol, Andrea." Milton said before laughing drunkenly again. "Now let me GO dance byeeee."

Milton begins to dance away from Phillip, Merle, Caesar and Andrea while singing loudly with the rest of the crowd.

Phillip sighed with a frown. Immediately a look of rage appeared on his face.

"How the hell did the punch get alcohol in it?" Phillip asked almost angrily.

Andrea stood there thinking for a brief moment and then she glanced over at Merle and Caesar, who were talking and laughing amongst themselves.

"Well, you might want to talk to Merle." Andrea said as she looked at Phillip with a smirk.

Phillip looked at Merle with rage. Phillip grabbed Merle's arm and swung him around.

"Did you SPIKE the punch with alcohol?" Phillip asked angrily.

Merle looked at Phillip with a hesitant frown.

"DON'T lie to me, Merle." Phillip said in a low, angry voice.

Merle scoffed, and rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Governor, I just thought it could help him loosen up." Merle replied. "You know how uptight Milton is and now look! He's over there having the time of his life!"

Phillip looked over at Milton who was dancing wildly with some young woman to Wang Chung's song, while singing loudly. Phillip watched as Milton was doing his interpretation of the robot and other odd dances with the young woman. Phillip shook his head and frowned deeply.

"Look at him!" Phillip yelled angrily. "How the hell is he going to be able to work tomorrow with him like this tonight?!"

"He's having fun, Governor!" Merle exclaimed.

"He's as drunk as college kid on spring break." Andrea said almost coldly.

Phillip sighed angrily.

"If something happens to him from this, I'm coming to you." Phillip said angrily before walking away towards Milton.

Merle sighed with a slightly guilty expression.

Phillip walked to Milton and grabbed his arm.

"Come on Milton, I think you need to go inside and lie down for a bit." Phillip said in Milton's ear.

"Aww, noooo, I want to have FUN, like the song says!" Milton said in a slurred speech, while continuously dancing. "Everybody! Conga line!"

As the crowd cheered loudly and was about to form a conga line, Phillip frowned deeply and immediately pulled Milton hard over towards him.

"NO, you're drunk and you're going inside NOW." Phillip said angrily.

Milton sucked his teeth and frowned with a loud sigh.

"Alrighty, you're the boss, Phillip Governor." Milton said with a snicker. "Hey, that should be your last name - Governor, then you'd be Phillip Governor."

Milton laughs loudly as Phillip pulls Milton out of the crowd.

As Andrea followed Phillip and Milton, Milton stopped and almost fell to the ground, frowning.

"Uh oh, I - Milton feels a little WOOZY." Milton said before snickering.

Phillip sighed angrily as he and Andrea helped Milton stay on his feet.

"Yeah, sure you are," Phillip said. "Right about now, you should be feeling dizzy."

Milton looked at Andrea.

"Yeah - now I see two Andrea's," Milton said in a slurred speech. "One for you Governor and one for me." Milton added in a sing songy tone before laughing.

Andrea looked at Milton with a slightly speechless tone and smirked.

"I doubt he'll remember anything of tonight." Andrea said.

"Let's hope not." Phillip as he, along with Andrea, helped Milton continue to walk to the building.

* * *

When they walked with Milton inside the building, they carried him over into one of the empty rooms.

"Hey, hey Phillip, Why did the scientist disconnect his doorbell?" Milton asked in a slightly slurred speech.

Phillip looked at Andrea with an eyebrow raised and Andrea smirked.

"Why, Milton?" Phillip replied.

"Because he wanted to win the Nobel Prize." Milton said before laughing loudly.

Phillip and Andrea looked at Milton with confusion.

"Get it? NO - BELL?" Milton said with a loud drunken laugh.

Phillip pushed Milton down on the bed with annoyance.

"Your breath reeks of alcohol, so stay here and rest and sleep it off Milton." Phillip said coldly before he and Andrea walk to the door of the room.

Milton got up quickly and walked quickly over to Phillip and Andrea.

"Nooo, I'm not READY to go to sleep now, Phillip." Milton said drunkenly. "I - I want to go back out AND party."

Milton starts dancing to no music at all. Andrea laughs lightly as she slightly turns her head. Phillip looks at Milton with a frown. Phillip looks at Andrea with seriousness.

"This isn't funny, Andrea." Phillip said coldly.

Andrea shook her head with a slight smirk.

"You're - you're right, I'm sorry." Andrea said lightly.

Phillip grabbed Milton's arm tightly.

"Ow! You're HURTING my arm, Phillip - remind me not to fix you tea tomorrow." Milton said with a laugh as Phillip pulled Milton back over to the bed and pushed him down on it.

"Milton, STAY here and rest, alright?" Phillip said almost angrily. "You're drunk and you need to sleep it off."

Phillip leaned closer over to Milton.

"Now I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." Phillip said in a cold, sinister voice. "You ARE NOT leaving this room."

Milton looked down with a deep frown as he held his abdomen.

"Fine, fine I - I'll just - throw up - right here!" Milton said before immediately vomiting up all over Phillip's shoes and the floor.

Phillip looked at Milton with anger as Milton lied back on the bed, on his side after throwing up.

"Alright, I think I should sleep." Milton said in a low, slurred speech. "The room is spinning and I'm see six Phillip's in front of my eyes and all of them look angry."

Milton snickered lightly before closing his eyes. Phillip was about to react to the anger that he was feeling but restrained himself. He didn't want Andrea to see his anger - his rage, not yet. Phillip sighed with anger and walked away from Milton.

"Clean up - THAT off the floor in the morning before you leave, Milton." Phillip said before leaving out the room with Andrea.

As Milton seemed to ignore Phillip as Milton lied on the bed, eyes closed, Phillip slammed the door shut behind him and Andrea.

"GOODBYE GOVERNOR!" Phillip and Andrea heard Milton yell in a drunken, slurred speech, from inside the room. Phillip sighed.

"As he ever gotten drunk before and - is this how he is when he's drunk?" Andrea asked.

Phillip scoffed with a slight shake of his head.

"I - I don't know, I've never seen him drunk before." Phillip said. "I think honestly, this is the first time, Milton has ever had alcohol before. It's certainly the first time I've seen him like this."

Andrea scoffed and smiled as she and Phillip walked away from the door.

* * *

Milton awakened the next morning in bed with a severe headache. As he sat up in bed, he held his head and winced with a frown. He looked down at the floor at what he threw up the night before and had no clue as to the night before's events.

As he walked into Phillip's kitchen and saw Andrea, Phillip and Merle sitting at the table, Milton sat down at the table and lied his head on the table with a slightly loud sigh. Merle smirked slightly but the smirk disappeared when he saw Phillip staring at him.

"Good morning Milton." Phillip said slightly coldly.

"Oh, I feel like I've been hit with several bricks." Milton said in a low voice.

"You were - drunk last night." Phillip said almost angrily.

Milton looked up at Phillip quickly with a slightly shocked expression.

"WHAT?" Milton asked.

"Yeah, you had about four or five cups of alcohol." Phillip said, as he stared at Milton eerily.

Milton frowned with confusion as he looked at Phillip and then Andrea and Merle.

"How - how? I've - I've never drunk alcohol a day in my life. How - "

"Merle spiked the punch you drunk with alcohol." Andrea interrupted with a brief fake smile at Merle, who slightly rolled his eyes at Andrea.

Milton looked at Merle with a frown.

"You SPIKED my drinks with alcohol?" Milton asked almost angrily. "WHY would you do that?"

Merle laughed slightly but got serious when he saw Milton was staring at him with anger.

"Milton, it was just a joke man, really." Merle said with a faint and brief smirk. "I'm sorry really."

Milton rolled his eyes at Merle and looked at Phillip with a slightly worried frown.

"What was I like last night?" Milton asked with slight hesitance.

Phillip shrugged while staring at Milton with a very faint amused smirk.

"Like a drunk person, dancing wildly, singing, you were about to get the residents of Woodbury started in a conga line." Phillip said.

"Oh God." Milton said as he lied his head on the table with an ashamed look. "I'll be in my lab if anyone needs me - hiding."

Phillip smirked faintly and Milton got up and winced with a frown as he held his head in pain.

"It's not that bad, Milty!" Merle said with a smirk. "You sung an entire Def Leppard song ON key, that's great right?!"

Milton sighed loudly and angrily and ignored Merle as he walked out the kitchen quickly...

Merle laughed as Phillip scoffed and smirked with a shake of his head.

THE END


End file.
